Nostra Morte
by La venus Negra
Summary: Y ellos llevaban llevaban toda una vida clavándose la misma espina en el centro de su corazón, ¿No les dolía acaso? Claro que si, les dolía, pero era parte de su naturaleza, la de él, la de ella... la de ambos. SasuSaku.


Bueno, es mi primer escrito angst que escribo de ésta hermosa pareja. Creo que si éste genero es hermoso con el SasuSaku es simple y sencillamente sublime y perfecto.

Esto surge de un concurso de escrito angst del FC SasuSaku de NU. Se suponía que ya no iba a participar puesto que la idea principal era muy complicada y que realmente da para más de lo que tenía planeado escribir. Pero entonces surgió esta otra humilde idea y heme aquí con ella.

**Dedicatoria: **Se lo dedico a todas aquellas personas que me han dado ánimos para seguir adelante, que me han dado mucha más fe de la que tengo en el SasuSaku. En especial se lo dedico a las chicas y chicos del FC sin excepción alguna y por supuesto a mi bella **Angelina** que tanta falta está haciendo en mi vida y sueños e ilusiones SasuSaku.

**Declaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Troll Kishimoto. Y de igual manera, la leyenda del pájaro espino no es mía ni de mi propiedad. Únicamente la tome prestada para hacer analogía con lo que se intenta transmitir al lector.

* * *

**Nostra Morte**

**

* * *

**

_La niña no podía ni quería dejar de ver a su padre, su inocencia se lo impedía y el hombre simple y sencillamente no podía renunciar a la dicha de verse reflejado en esas dos grandes y hermosas esferas bañadas de jade. Con un largo suspiro cedió ante la suplica tácita de su pequeña hija._

—_De acuerdo, musume. Tú ganas…_

_Con una última mirada de orgullo hacia su pequeña hija miró con seriedad hacia el frente, dónde el azul, amarillo y naranja competían por ver quién sobresalía más de entre el crepitar de las llamas…_

_

* * *

_

Sentía como poco a poco la vida se le iba de entre las manos tal cuál agua que escapa de entre la corriente del río. Sus parpados estaban más que agotados manteniendo así sus ojos abiertos más por voluntad propia que por deseo de hacerlo. Unos hermosos ojos jade que reflejaban toda la desdicha y destrucción que se imponía en todas direcciones.

Sin embargo ahora la belleza cautivadora de sus bellos jades bañados con las aguas del océano infinito eran poco o nada a comparación de los tiempos de antaño, cuando no solo era una mirada preciosa, sino también era una mirada con el brillo de la vida y la magia de inocencia que se reflejaba en sueños y metas por cumplir.

No. Ya no era la misma mirada. Ya no era el verde de la vida. Ya no existía ese brillo que incluso era capaz de eclipsar a los rayos del sol. Ya no estaba ese entusiasmo por el mañana.

Pero es que tampoco existía ya el verde de la vida. Ahora todo era un desierto infinito. Tampoco había ya Sol al cuál opacar porque el cielo se había vuelto gris, un gris que no dejaba entrar luz alguna. Y tampoco existía ya la seguridad de un mañana solo la incertidumbre de si llegaría ese mañana.

Nada. Ya no quedaba nada que admirar más que una belleza carente de vida. Y ella lo sabía. Al igual que su mente, que su alma, que su corazón.

Una mente que había dejado atrás las preocupaciones por querer llegar a las respuestas siendo ahora sus temores su única ocupación. Un alma que desde hacía mucho tiempo había abandonado a su cuerpo para perderse en los confines del olvido. Un corazón que había dejado de latir, de sentir…

Un nudo se formó en su garganta mientras feroces lágrimas nublaban sus ojos al tiempo que terribles temblores la sacudían por dentro ante un pensamiento, un solo pensamiento…

'_Sin tan solo fuera capaz de dejar de amarle'_

Sin tan solo fuera capaz de enterrar esos sentimientos, de congelar su corazón para siempre, de arrancar su voz de la mente, de no volver a ver sus ojos en sueños, de no volver a pensar en él, de no volver a sentir a nada, de odiarle…

_Débil._

Ella lo era. Y recordar que era débil solo le hacía recordar a la persona que tantas veces se lo hizo ver y saber.

* * *

"_Cuenta la leyenda que existe un pájaro de entre las maravillas de Kami-sama, que canta una sola vez en la vida, y lo hace con tanta entrega y devoción que de su garganta sale la más dulce melodía jamás escuchada sobre la faz de la Tierra…_

_Desde el momento en que abandona el nido, busca un árbol espinoso y no descansa hasta encontrarlo. Entonces, cantando entre las crueles ramas, se clava él mismo en la espina más larga y afilada en el centro de su corazón. _

_Y, al morir, envuelve su agonía en un canto más bello que el de la alondra y el del ruiseñor. Un canto superlativo, al precio de la existencia. Pero todo el mundo enmudece para escuchar, y Kami-sama sonríe en el cielo. Pues lo mejor solo se compara con grandes dolores... Al menos, así lo dice la leyenda."_

_

* * *

_

Vientos de guerra que antes eran un temor ahora eran la más cruda realidad, una realidad llena de muertes, llantos, gritos, explosiones, desesperación… un terror bañado de sangre, sangre que mancillaba la pureza blancura de la esperanza.

Y como hacía mucho tiempo no sucedía algo dentro de ella se rompió por completo, haciendo sentir de nuevo las heridas de sus sentimientos… y esto la dejo sorprendida puesto que había creído que ya no quedaba nada más que romperse dentro de ella… no podía estar más equivocada.

Y cualquier ser pensante y racional era capaz de darse cuenta que quedarse parada frente a tal espectáculo sin hacer nada más que observar con impotencia no era la mejor idea del mundo. Ella lo sabía y aún así poco o nada le importaba.

Ya nada le importaba.

No cuando muchos seres amados habían caído ya en batalla, no cuando aún después de haber finalizado todo sería doloroso recoger los escombros de lo que tanto había costado construir y dar vida por años, no cuando ella ya no tenía voluntad de seguir viviendo… no cuando estaba muerta en vida.

Si. Esa era la innegable realidad. Quería morir en vez de seguir llorando como ahora lo estaba haciendo. Quería sentir el frío desgarrador de la muerte en vez de seguir sintiendo el calor de la vida misma. Quería dejar de sentir en vez de ser presa de sentimientos tan crudos como los que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Las lágrimas siguieron corriendo cada vez más y más violentas, formando así dos ríos cristalinos que limpiaban a su paso el polvo y la sangre que empañaban sus mejillas.

Se sentía incapaz. Impotente. Poca cosa. Nada. Nadie.

Sus fuerzas apenas y le alcanzaban para mantenerse de pie puesto que había gastado hasta el último gramo de su chakra en curar las heridas de los valientes shinobis que caían muertos frente a sus ojos.

Más lágrimas. Más dolor. Más impotencia.

No. Ya no podía más. Ya no quería más. Y entonces cayó de nuevo de rodillas. Pero ésta vez era diferente a las otras veces.

No era porque el enemigo la derrotaba. No era porque el enemigo la humillaba. Tampoco porque se quedaba sin chakra. No. Esta vez era por ella misma. Ella que se había derrotado. Ella que se había humillado. Ella que no quería otra cosa más que morir.

Y no era porque estaba en medio de una guerra. Tampoco porque se hubiese dado por vencida tan pronto. Menos porque creyera que no existía ya esperanza alguna.

No. Era por él. Porque él era el causante de esa guerra. Porque por fin había logrado él que sus ganas de seguir viviendo se agotaran por completo. Porque podía existir la esperanza de un nuevo mañana pero un mañana sin él.

Si. Así de profundo lo amaba. Le amaba tanto que era incapaz siquiera de acabar con su vida aún cuando su muerte supusiera la paz anhelada. Le amaba tanto que ella era incapaz de seguir viviendo si vivir significaba ver cuán profundo se había hundido él.

Y quizás fue el destino, pero su mente quedo en blanco por completo, su corazón volvió a latir de nuevo, su alma regresó de nuevo… volvió a sentir, a amar, a odiarse a si misma…

El tiempo se detuvo en el momento en que el cayó frente a sus ojos producto de un desgarrador ataque del Uzumaki. Abrió sus ojos con impresión al ver como aún después de la quizás última técnica del rubio el Uchiha se levantaba tambaleante, escupiendo sangre.

A unos metros el cuerpo inconsciente del rubio. Algo se volvió a romper en pedazos dentro de ella…

¡No!

Sabía lo que él haría. Podía sentir sus intenciones en el rojo escarlata de su mirada. Nunca supo en qué momento se puso de pie y salio corriendo hacía el Uchiha, tampoco llegó a preguntarse de dónde había sacado las fuerzas suficientes para (Según su estado) tal proeza.

Todo en su cabeza daba vueltas, mil imágenes se apoderaron de su mente, imágenes de aquellos días, cuando eran felices, Kakashi, Naruto… él y ella… el equipo siete…

* * *

—¡Detente!

La katana se erguía en el aire con la intención de acabar de una vez por todas lo que hacía mucho tiempo ya había quedado inconcluso. Sí. Él lo sabía. Antes de caer el atardecer ambos yacerían muertos para volver al polvo eterno. Y hubiera acabado con la vida de su _mejor amigo_ de no ser porque se quedó paralizado al escuchar un grito de desesperación, una voz que sabía, reconocería aún de entre miles de voces más.

Era ella. De nuevo ella. La molesta rosa…

La sangre casi le nublaba por completo la vista y aún así fue capaz de ver como la chica corría desesperadamente hacia él dejando a su paso una estela de cristales que estaba seguro, eran las lágrimas que de sus ojos eran derramadas.

Segundos bastaron para que ella llegara a escasos metros de él y su objetivo. Al instante fue consciente del enorme esfuerzo que debió suponer la carrera de la chica en signo inequívoco de que no tenía nada de chakra, cosa que era lo más lógico siendo que ella era una ninja médico.

La ira se hizo presente casi de inmediato porque, ¿Qué mierdas tenía que hacer ella ahí? ¿Por qué simple y sencillamente no le dejaba en paz y se largaba de batallas que no le pertenecían? La respuesta se hizo presente casi de inmediato.

_Molesta._

—_Sa-ku-ra…_ —honestamente jamás había entendido el por qué siempre que la veía sentía la necesidad de pronunciar su nombre de esa manera y tampoco hoy era el momento indicado para ponerse a indagar sobre ello—. Lárgate de aquí. No estorbes.

Cada palabra que había pronunciado le salio fría y con un deje de amargura y violencia. Y no fue ninguna sorpresa el que la chica en vez de retroceder y largarse disminuyera la distancia entre ambos. De inmediato sus sentidos se pusieron alerta.

—¡Deja de empuñar esa katana contra Naruto, baka…!

La chica temblaba de ira contenida dejando en claro que algo había cambiado, y sin embargo ese le molestó por completo puesto que no tenía tiempo para las estupideces de su antigua compañera.

—Lár-ga-te —de nuevo la misma orden a diferencia de que ésta vez había una clara amenaza entre el veneno de su carrasposa voz —. Amenos claro… que quieras tener el mismo destino —sentenció finalmente.

Y hubiese dado por finalizado el breve intercambio de palabras de no ser por…

—P-por favor, n-no lo hagas —el demonio que llevaba por dentro rugió al tiempo que una sonrisa malévola se poso sobre sus labios—. P-por favor… n-no te hundas m-más… n-no te condenes más…

Y justamente en el momento en que su katana cortó de nuevo el aire en claras intenciones de acabar de una vez por todas con el más gran lazo que le mantenía con vida lo inesperado sucedió… sus sentidos se paralizaron de nuevo al escuchar el sonido de un peso que caía al suelo… y fue solo entonces que el dolor volvió a florecer en el centro de su casi extinto corazón de hielo…

Su respiración se volvió más y más pesada con el paso de los segundos provocando una fuerte opresión a la altura del pecho que poco a poco fue subiendo hasta dejar un fuerte y conciso nudo en su garganta.

Los ojos empezaban a quemarle a causa de un 'algo' que él no pudo definir con certeza. Y aunque tratará de negarlo él lo sabía. Sabía que ese 'algo' estaba ligado a la tan triste y lamentable escena que sus carbones bañados en sangre presenciaban…

Él quería arrancar vidas de la misma manera cruel y despiadada en que su hermano se vio forzado a cegar por siempre la vida de su clan, de su familia. La familia de ambos. Quería ver como el brillo de vida se extinguía de la vida de cada uno de los shinobis que tenía en frente, quería hacerles sentir un poco del dolor con el que él vivía a diaria.

Quería humillarlos. Destruirlos. Reducirlos a nada.

Y sin embargo, al verla ahí, de rodillas, temblando del llanto e impotencia que sin dudas sentía en ese momento, desmoronándose por completo frente a sus ojos, quebrada, humillada, reducida a nada, tan insignificante como siempre le había parecido…

No. No era algo que él quisiese. No era una escena que le hiciese sentir satisfacción. Porque le dolía. Le dolía tanto que las heridas de su corazón comenzaron a sangrar de nuevo. Y se odio él mismo. Se odio al ver el daño que le hacía a ella, el daño que le había hecho a él…

Y entonces lloró.

Lloró como lloran los hombres. A su manera. A su maldita manera. Sin derramar una lágrima por fuera pero derramando un océano por dentro. Sin emitir sonido alguno de sus labios pero gritando una y mil veces por dentro. Sin temblar por fuera pero revolcándose del dolor por dentro. Sin dibujar ni un solo gesto de dolor ni tristeza pero dibujando toda una obra griega por dentro.

Y es que él era un maldito cobarde. Un cobarde que no era capaz siquiera de demostrar cuánto le dolía todo el daño que estaba causando. Un maldito hipócrita que en apariencia se regodeaba de todo el sufrimiento que estaba causando pero que al mismo tiempo el dolor que los otros sentían era el mismo que él sentía.

No. Él no era como ella. No podía ser jamás como ella. Ella era tanto y él tan poca cosa…

Unos chakras muy poderosos estaban cerca, se aproximaban hacia él. Con total disimulo llevó su mano izquierda a la altura de su hombro derecho. Si. El daño que Naruto había ocasionado estaba surtiendo ya sus efectos. La sangre no paraba de escaparse de entre sus venas.

El silencio era únicamente cortado por la batalla que se estaba desatando a menos de un kilómetro al Sur. Si. Estaba seguro. Era el fin. Ya todo estaba perdido. Sin expresión alguna arrojó hacia un lado su katana y segundos después caía de rodillas él también. Con una sonrisa de arrogancia se dispuso a esperar a por la muerte.

* * *

_El hombre sonrió de nuevo al ver el brillo de fascinación que su hija mantenía en sus esferas jade. Amaba ver ese místico brillo extraño, le hacía recordar innegablemente al brillo cautivante de la mirada de su esposa, brillo mismo que le había enamorado irremediablemente de ella. _

—_Pero Otto-san, esa no es una historia como las que oka-san me cuenta —su entrecejo se frunció levemente e hizo un puchero gracioso—. Morir no es un final feliz._

_El hombre la miró seriamente por un instante, ¡Kami! Su mujer jamás le había dicho que clase de historias le gustaban a su pequeña hime. Debió haber supuesto que tenía que contar de esas historias rosa que su mujer tanto ama escuchar. Tal para cuál._

—_Bueno… —kuso, tenía que pensar una respuesta inteligente, de lo contrario su hija no se iría a la cama y después su mujer le reprendería por ser un padre irresponsable. Ya casi escuchaba un buen regaño—. El pajarito fue feliz aún cuando murió puesto que pudo alcanzar su sueño, el cuál era cantar… —Si, eso sonaba convincente para una niña de siete años. _

—_Pero Otto-san, ¿Entonces se puede ser feliz al morir?_

_El hombre lo medito por unos segundos. Realmente no quería que su pequeña fuese consciente a tan corta edad del dolor, de la muerte. Y sin embargo tampoco quería que viviese en su mundo de fantasías que alguien podría destruir tan fácilmente._

—_Aa. Hay personas que lo son cuando mueren —Y antes de que la pequeña siguiera con el interrogatorio agregó—. Ahora duerme que oka-san se molestará con ambos si no lo haces._

_

* * *

_

Los temblores no cesaban, ni las lágrimas, ni el dolor que comenzaba a desgarrarle de nuevo el corazón. No podía ya, esta vez ya no podría… y le rogó a Kami-sama, a Buda, a Jashin… rogó como nunca antes lo había hecho, pidió porque esta pesadilla terminase… y al parecer no existía nadie capaz de escucharle… y cuando creyó que sus esperanzas habían muerto por completo, hubo algo que le paralizó el corazón por un segundo…

El sonido del metal que se estrellaba contra el suelo inundó por completo sus sentidos, ¿Sería posible que…?

Alzó su vista hacia enfrente y lo que vio la dejó perpleja…

Arrodillado y de espaldas a ella estaba Uchiha Sasuke, con el rostro alzado hacia el cielo. Ella no podía verle pero estaba segura de que una sonrisa arrogante surcaba por sus labios…

Con temor de que fuera una ilusión se frotó los ojos y cuando volvió a verle de nuevo la imagen era misma: Arrodillado, con una de sus manos sosteniendo su peso y la otra sosteniendo uno de sus hombros… y sangre, mucha sangre…

Algo se apoderó de ella, un miedo que casi la paraliza por completo… no, no podía ser.

Con todas sus fuerzas se arrastró hacia donde él estaba y es que no había tiempo que perder en tratar de recuperar fuerzas para ponerse de pie. Un par de metros le separaban ya del Uchiha, metros que no fue capaz de reducir.

Y es que no podía. Ella sabía que no podía. Siempre había habido existido esa distancia entre ellos, siempre en el mismo lugar pero jamás cerca el uno del otro… jamás el uno en frente del otro. Las heridas de su corazón sangraron más ante tal pensamiento.

Como una daga que se incrustaba entre sus entrañas la realidad le pego de golpe.

Había visto a Uciha Sasuke victorioso, con aires de arrogancia, siempre alerta, indiferente, incluso le había visto en su peor estado de locura… pero jamás le había visto así.

Nunca le había visto en el suelo, agotado, humillado, roto por dentro. Si. Ella lo sabía. Lo sentía. Él estaba roto por dentro. Desecho. Sin ánimos ni fuerzas de seguir viviendo. Si tan solo él…

—No te preocupes… el _dobe_ se encuentra bien. Jamás le volveré a lastimar ya…

—Lo sé…

'_Somos tú y yo los que no dejamos de sufrir…'_

—Vete de aquí.

No era una sugerencia, era más bien una orden. Algo dentro de ella llegó a sus límites. Y sin poder ni querer detenerse sacó por fin todo lo que llevo años por dentro.

—¡¿Quién te crees para decirme lo que debo o no debo hacer…?

—…

—¡¿Por qué tuviste que llegar a éstos extremos?

—…

—¡¿Por qué, Sasuke, por qué…?

—…

Se sentía humillada de nuevo. Ignorada como siempre. Incapaz de sacarle más de dos palabras al Uchiha, y es que por Kami, ¡Ella quería entenderle! ¡En verdad que quería entenderle! Y deseaba aunque sea una palabra de él, una maldita palabra…

—¿Por qué nunca me dices nada, Sasuke? ¿Por qué nunca una tan sola palabra?

'_¿No ves que tus silencios me destruyen por dentro?'_

—¿Por qué tendría que decirte algo?

'_¿No ves que a mi también me duele?'_

—No —su voz sonó tan apagada que llegó a dudar si él era capaz de oírle siquiera—. Tú nunca nos dijiste nada… —un nudo se formó en su garganta —no tendría por qué ser diferente ahora.

No, ya no podía más, ya no podía seguir controlando sus emociones. Era ahora o nunca. El momento de la verdad. Ahora o nunca… Entonces lo decidió…

Con sus últimas fuerzas redujo la distancia que había entre ellos quedando ahora no a sus espaldas, sino frente a él, frente al último de los Uchiha. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda ante tal pensamiento.

Y fue hasta entonces cuando la trágica historia se revelaba antes sus ojos, cuando una nueva apuñalada fue dirigida hacia su corazón al ver que él tanto como Naruto y ella sufrían de la misma, cuando fue consciente que las heridas de su alma eran similares a las heridas que ella misma llevaba por dentro, cuando por fin entendió que esa fachada de indiferencia no era más que una máscara, la mejor de todas.

Y no es que él estuviese llorando mares como los que ella había llorado, no es que estuviese ocultando su rostro como lo hacia Naruto cada vez que trataba de ocultad todo su dolor y su dolor y sufrimiento.

No. Solo entonces ella pudo ver que él lloraba, sufría y sangraba a su manera porque no tenía a nadie que secase sus lágrimas, que calmase su sufrimiento ni que curase sus heridas. Estaba solo. Y eso lo sabían ambos.

Y eso solo podía significar una cosa: que él aún sentía, que él podría algún día volver a amar, a buscar el perdón, la redención…Solo faltaba que él lo viera también.

Y así como le había encontrado en la nada, entre dolor y desolación, de la misma forma quería demostrarle que aún quedaba tiempo, que las esperanzas no estaban perdidas… y solo había una forma de hacérselo saber…

Demostrándoselo

* * *

Sentía asfixiarse con cada segundo que pasaba puesto que la ansiedad le quemaba por dentro. Por fin se reuniría con ellos, volverían a estar juntos y ésta vez nada ni nadie le volvería arrancar lo que tan injustamente la vida le había arrebatado.

Y justo cuando las imágenes comenzaron a presentarse como flashes fugaces dentro de su memoria hubo algo que le hizo sentir cosas que hacía mucho tiempo creí muertas y extintas dentro de ser.

No sabía cómo ni cuando la chica se había puesto frente, solo fue consciente de ello cuando dos calidos brazos le habían rodeado el cuello en clara señal de que no quería dejarle ir. Pronto un aroma le inundo por completo los sentidos, intoxicándole la mente, drogando por completo las entrañas de los sentimientos y sensaciones que comenzaban a aflorar.

Los temblores comenzaron a sacudir el frágil cuerpo que se aferraba al suyo y muy pronto llegó el llanto que tanto había tardado en explotar acompañado de una leve caricia en su mejilla izquierda, una caricia que hacía quemar su piel, que le estremecía, que le devolvía el tacto, una caricia que derrumbó por completo toda barrera existente dentro de su ser.

Y lloró con ella. Lloró junto con ella. Ella entre sus brazos. Él entre los de ellas. Dos cuerpos que se sacudían el uno contra el otro, dos almas cansadas y derrotadas que anhelaban encontrarse, dos corazones que se gritaban en silencio cuánto necesitaba el uno del otro. Un hombre y una mujer que habían añorado toda su vida en busca de ese contacto. Dos seres que al fin se encontraban, se entendían, se tenían.

Más aún él sabía que era algo efímero. Algo que estaba pasando entre ellos pero que sin embargo, no debía pasar. Con el pesar de su alma y la testarudez de su corazón se separó poco a poco de ella.

Y entonces quedó hechizado, embrujado por completo, atado a la belleza de sus ojos, a ese brillo tan especial que una vez en secreto creyó haber amado… y sin mediar palabra, sin pedir permiso siquiera, la besó como nunca antes había soñado besarla…

La beso con fervor, con devoción, como solo un hombre que ama es capaz de besar. Y pronto todo dejo de existir. Ya no había dolor, no odio, ni venganza, ni esos demonios dentro del cristal de su alma que le atormentaban de día y de noche. No ya no estaban. Ya no existían.

Ahora solo existía ya el palpitar acelerado de su corazón cuya coraza de hielo se había derretido a causa de ese 'algo' que se extendía por todo su cuerpo, solo era consciente de ese intenso cosquilleo que se hizo presente al momento de haber profundizado el contacto de sus labios.

Ya no había oscuridad, ahora todo era luz. Si antes se había sacudido todo su cuerpo producto del llanto ahora había sucumbido ante esos temblores que no quería ni podía evitar.

Poco a poco fue perdiendo la batalla, la cordura le abandonó por completo. Ahora solo era capaz de sentir la calidez del cuerpo femenino contra la calidez del suyo, las infinitas sensaciones que producían las manos de ella entre cada caricia que le otorgaba a su salvaje melena, el ardor que empezaba a sentir por acariciarla, por saberla y sentirla total y completamente suya, el poderoso roce de sus labios que lo elevaban a los cielos, los escalofríos que corrían por toda su espalda

¿Todo eso era capaz de causar ella en él? ¿Así era capaz de reducirle a nada? ¿Así era como se apoderaba de su mente, de sus sentidos, se su alma, de su corazón…? Y fue entonces que lo entendió por completo y se maldijo por dentro y es que ella le reducía a eso, a un maldito saco de sensaciones y sentimientos.

Y bien dice que duele en el alma cuando la burbuja de ensoñación en la que estás es rota por la cruel y triste realidad. Aunque para él decía que le dolía era poco.

Con un último aliento profundizo aún más el mágico beso. El primero de ambos, el único… el último.

No tuvo valor de verla a los ojos cuando se había separado de ella, menos cuando la realidad se hizo presente destruyendo por completo cualquier pensamiento de un final feliz, un final juntos…

¿Perdón? No, el no tenía perdón, no después de la cantidad de vidas que había cegado para siempre y de muchas otras que había destruido. Las de Naruto y Sakura incluidas.

¿Redención? No, el tiempo para eso hacía mucho ya que había terminado. No cuando era él mismo la propia maldad, el verdadero pecado, el heredero de un clan maldito.

¿Segunda oportunidad? No, el no la merecía ya. Eran ellos dos los que la merecían, dejándole, olvidándose de él, comenzando una vida nueva y diferente.

Los sentía. Ya estaban ahí. Quizás lo único que les detenía en atacarle era que Sakura estaba a su lado, o quizás planeaban algo más o… quizás no habían reparado aún en que Sakura estaba con él…

¡No! El miedo se apoderó por completo de su ser… miedo a que ella saliera dañada, miedo a que ella también… a que ella… ella. Un fuerte nudo se instaló en su garganta y antes de terminar con dichos pensamientos percibió como el aíre del cielo era rasgado por infinidad de kunais y shurikens que se dirigirían directamente hacía dónde él… y ella…

¡Kami! Él quería seguir sintiendo su calor, estremeciéndose con cada suspiro que hasta hacia unos momentos escapaban de esos rosáceos labios que con tanto anhelo había besado. Quería seguir flotando, tocando el cielo, rozando la gloria… y sin embargo…

El tiempo era aún más poderoso que todas esas sensaciones antes vividas, que el anhelo que sentía por volver a probar de nuevo todo lo que ella le había hecho sentir… y también se acababa, el tiempo se acababa… y el tiempo con ella había llegado a su fin…

Sin pensarlo dos veces se arrojo sobre el cuerpo de ella sirviendo como escudo protector, rogando únicamente porque ella no saliera lastimada.

Y la vio a los ojos. A esas enormes esferas jades que se abrían por completos, presas del pánico, del dolor… y él le sonrío… le sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho con otra persona.

Una sonrisa cuyo único objetivo era hacerle saber que todo estaría bien… que todo estaba bien, sin importar el hecho de que en su cuerpo se clavaban kunais, shurikens y quién sabe qué clase de armas más…

El carbón de su mirada se cerró unos segundos puesto que el dolor se expandía por todo su cuerpo, heridas que comenzaban a sangrar, que comenzaban a matarle lentamente… y aún seguía sonriendo, a ella, por ella, para ella.

Y ya no dolía tanto. No. No dolía nada ya. No cuando el dolor más devastador lo sentía en el alma, un alma cansada y arrepentida, un corazón que ya no quería seguir latiendo… y él debía saber ya lo que era esa clase de dolor, y sin embargo ahora él sufría como nunca…

Y supo entonces que la muerte sería el único bálsamo a todo ese llanto y sufrimiento que llevaba por dentro. Lo mejor para él. Para ella. Para todos.

Porque no quería que su mejor amigo suplicase y se humillase por alcanzar su perdón, tampoco quería ver cómo Sakura volvía a llorar. No. Él no quería eso.

Lo único que quedaba era eso, verla a ella por última vez, pedirle perdón en silencio, susurrarle con el corazón que solo ella le había hecho sentir tantas cosas…

Morir entre sus brazos.

La dedición estaba tomada. Y lo único que lamentaba es que ya no estaría ahí para secar los cristales que pronto derramarían esos jades... y lo supo, entonces lo supo. No tenía nada que perder.

_Solamente a ella._

A ella que recién la encontraba, que recién la sentía, que recién la sentía.

Es un sutil movimiento llevo una de sus manos entre sus ropas, en busca de lo que le daría el consuelo final. Y lo encontró justo en el momento en que sus manos rozaban el frío metal…

Y la contemplo por última vez tal cuál pintor mira con exquisita maravilla a la más bella de sus pinturas…

—Sa-ku-ra…

'_Sa-ku-ra… yo…'_

Si. El último sonido proveniente de sus labios y un pensamiento que se llevaría a la misma eternidad…

Un movimiento, un certero golpe a la altura del pecho y un corazón que era mutilado por completo, que dejaba de latir para siempre, una respiración que se detenía, y una mirada que se eclipsaba para siempre ante la más bella de las imágenes…

'…_Te amo…'_

_

* * *

_

—_Otto-san…_

_El hombre detuvo su andar de nuevo. Al parecer su pequeño retoño aún no quería irse a la cama. Con una sonrisa en el rostro volvió al lado de su hija._

—_¿Si, musume?_

_La pequeña pareció meditar un poco._

—_¿Por qué la historia dice que __lo mejor solo se compara con grandes dolores?_

— _Pues verás… —no, definitivamente no estaba seguro de qué respuesta dar—. Con lo mejor se refiere al sublime canto del pájaro espino a costa del dolor que sufre al clavarse la espina en el corazón._

_La niña no quedó muy convencida al respecto._

—_¿Pero por qué, Otto-san? ¿Por qué se clava la espina en el pecho? Entiendo que es para cantar hermosamente, pero, ¿Por qué se clava la espina?_

_No cabía duda de que su bella hime no se conformaba con cualquier respuesta. _

—_Porque está en su naturaleza —y dando por finalizado el interrogatorio le arropo con las mantas mientras le sonreía con amor y acto seguido se inclino para dejar un calido beso sobre la frente de la pequeña._

—_Descansa ya, Sakura._

_

* * *

_

En el instante en que él le había sonreído vio tantas cosas bañadas de sueños y esperanzas… perdón, redención, el principio de algo nuevo… y así como comenzó así mismo se extinguió… algo había dejado de marchar bien solo que ella no se enteró de inmediato

Hacía unos instantes que la lluvia de kunais había cesado y estaba por correr a pedir ayuda y que cesara el ataque, a suplicar si era necesario y lo hubiera hecho como había estado dispuesta a hacerlo aún con todo lo que esto implicaba, pero el peso de Sasuke seguía reteniéndola ahí debajo de él… y sólo entonces fue consciente de cómo algo calido traspasaba sus ropas a la altura de su corazón…

Una brisa helada la estremeció por completo. La tragedia se cernía en el aire… y un cuerpo sin vida que finalmente caía encima de ella.

Todo a su alrededor se congeló por completo. Ya no se escuchaba la marcha del viento, tampoco había sonido alguno en el ambiente ni siquiera el de la batalla que se estaba viviendo más adelante.

Nada.

Solo el latir de su corazón que se aceleraba por completo, el llanto de su ser que imploraba porque todo fuese una pesadilla, una terrible pesadilla, los gritos de su alma que se quebraban ante cada negación que había sido exclamada…

Jamás supo en que momento había pasado de estar entre sus brazos a tenerle ahora ella con su cuerpo entre su regazo…

—Sasuke-kun… —un dolor intenso le impedía continuar— p-por f-favor… d-despierta…

Nada. Ni una sola palabra. Solo un rostro apacible, con la paz eterna plasmada en cada una de sus facciones…

—D-dime a-algo… l-lo q-que s-sea

Y su mundo se quebraba por completo, las paredes se derrumbaban encima de ella…

—P-por f-favor… a-abrázame…

El aire le cortaba los pulmones cuál filo de una navaja…

—Q-quédate a… a m-mi lado… a-aquí… c-conmigo…

Sueños que se rompían por completo, por siempre y para siempre, ilusiones que jamás se harían realidad…

—P-por favor… seca l-las l-lagrimas d-de mi c-corazón…

Si. Quería sentirle. Decirle cuánto le amaba. Que era suya y de nadie más. Que todo ese tiempo le había estado esperando. Que no había nada que perdonar. Que había un futuro para ellos dos… y quizás también le dijo todos esos secretos de su alma, pero no importaba, ya no importaba… él ya no le escuchaba… ya no…

Y también deseaba volverle a besar, volver a sentir ambos todas esas mágicas sensaciones, volver a jadear y suspirar contra sus labios, tomarle la mano y caminar juntos por el valle de la vida, pero eso ya no tenía sentido, porque él ya no sentía...

Y lloró con el alma. Con el corazón. Como nunca antes había llorado en la vida y las lágrimas antes saladas eran ahora las más amargas sobre la faz de la Tierra… y una sola palabra resonó en lo más profundo de su ser…

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Es que acaso no había pensado en el dolor que causaría?

Con el kunai aún entre sus manos y la sangre de su amado en éste quitó el arma homicida de entre las aún calidad manos del joven… un temblor atravesó su alma…

Si tan solo todo acabase hoy también para ella… no habría más dolor, ni tristeza, ni soledad…

Con las manos completamente temblorosas volvió por última vez la vista hacia el frente, dónde el cuerpo inconsciente del rubio se encontraba…

La última de sus sonrisas fue dirigida hacia el rubio, una sonrisa cargada de dolor, de tristeza… de un adiós silencioso…

—Naruto… gracias…

'_Perdónalo… perdóname… perdónanos…'_

El kunai fue puesto en alto, los rayos del sol le alumbraban por completo mientras los recuerdos de toda su vida se presentaban como una película ante sus ojos, recuerdos mismos que le impidieron ser consciente de que el rubio comenzaba a despertar…

'_La soledad… tú no tienes idea de lo que es estar completamente solo'_

Ahora si lo sabía…

'_Eres molesta' _

Si. Por eso mismo le amaba tanto…

El kunai comenzó a descender…

'_Por favor… ¡Detente…!'_

Ella le había detenido aquella vez a él pero, ¿Quién iba a detenerle ahora a ella?

'_¡Sasuke-kun!' Y sin más le abrazó llorando de alegría al tiempo que él escondía su rostro entre el cuello de ella._

¿Y a ella a quién le abrazaría de esa manera?

'_Sakura… gracias…'_

¿Gracias por qué, Sasuke-kun?

El filo del arma rasgaba con violencia el aire…

_Despertó sobre sobresaltada sobre una fría banca. Él… él… se había ido…_

Fuiste tú quién me dejo en la banca, ¿Cierto?

'_Sa-ku-ra…'_

Nunca me dijiste por qué pronunciabas mi nombre así…

'_Hn'_

Si, Sasuke-kun, lo sé…

Y le amaría. Le amaría hasta que el sol mismo fuese eternidad, hasta que la eternidad dejase de existir, hasta que el existir no fuera más…

El frío metal desgarraba cada pedazo de su corazón, acabando así por completo con el dolor que siempre le había mantenido con vida. Y sin embargo los sentimientos seguían ahí, intactos, eternos, con el rostro y nombre de cada una de las personas a las que amaba…

Solo le quedaba ya la certeza del reencuentro con él, con su único y grande amor…

Y mientras moría le sonreía con cinismo a la muerte como quizás él también le había sonreía…

Lo único que lamentaba es no haber tenido más tiempo juntos, un día, una hora, un minuto, incluso un segundo más le hubiese bastado para vivir, para creer, para soñar con un mañana que jamás llegaría ya.

Sus sentidos comenzaron a fallar por completo, apretó fuertemente el agarre de la mano de Sasuke y eso fue lo último de lo que fue consciente antes de que sus jades se cerrasen eternamente.

Y jamás fue consciente de la mirada de horror y es grito desgarrados de Naruto ante tan trágica escena, tampoco de la explosión que liberó finalmente la novena cola del demonio que su amigo llevaba sellado dentro de sí, jamás vio las lágrimas del Kyuubi ni escucho del rugido que paralizó al mundo por completo menos se enteró de que en un ligar lejano un pájaro se clavaba una espina en el pecho, no para cantarle al Señor, sino para sentir un poco del dolor mismo que causaba la daga que ambos llevaron toda la vida clavada en el corazón.

Vivir era lo más difícil y arriesgado que tenía la vida y ellos dos habían vivido lo suficiente para sufrir, amar… y morir no en los brazos de la muerte, sino en los brazos del otro donde es que estarían por siempre y para siempre…

'_Descansa ya, Sakura.'_

_

* * *

_

Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, espero de corazón que su hermoso tiempo no haya sido malgastado por completo y que al final tengamos la misma impresión de la belleza innegable que representa el SasuSaku, aún en su contexto más trágico.

Y solo por explicar un detallito, dejo la siguiente cita:

"El pájaro con la espina en el pecho sigue una ley inmutable; algo desconocido le impulsa a empalarse, y muere cantando. Cuando penetra la espina, no siente llegar la muerte; simplemente, canta y canta hasta que no le queda vida para emitir otra nota. En cambio, nosotros, cuando nos clavamos la espina en el pecho, sabemos lo que hacemos. Lo comprendemos. Pero lo hacemos. Lo hacemos a pesar de todo."

Tanto Sakura como Sasuke eran el pájaro espino puesto que está en la naturaleza de ambos. Él por todo el odio que lleva dentro y ella por amar con todas sus fuerzas. Al final ambos se clavan la espina en el pecho. Lo saben. Pero aún así lo hacen porque es parte de la naturaleza de ambos.


End file.
